Lettres pour Lyra
by Mystick
Summary: Will écrit une lettre à Lyra, pour lui demander la permission de se libérer d'elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont à Philip Pullman et l'histoire à Natalie Marchpane, qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire tout ça.

**Résumé:** Une lettre de Will à Lyra pour lui demander la permission de se libérer d'elle.

**Je te vois dans tout**

‡‡‡‡‡

J'ai biffé quelques fois le début de cette lettre. Chère Lyra me semblait trop formel; je pourrais écrire ça à mon patron ou à ma grand-tante. À : Lyra me semblait trop enfantin, quelque chose qu'un enfant de 7 ans écrirait à sa valentine. Écrire seulement ton nom, douce Lyra, était trop froid, même si ces deux courtes syllabes contiennent plus que je ne pourrais le transmettre en une seule pensée. Je l'ai donc laissé blanc, et tu ne le verras jamais. Mais ça doit quand même être parfait; ça doit être impeccable pour contenir ton nom.

Je t'aime encore, Lyra. Je rêve encore de tes cheveux, comme du miel doré foncé, ta peau si pale qu'elle brille sous le clair de lune, tes grands yeux océan entourés de cils d'un noir d'encre, tes lèvres rouge cerise, oh, ta bouche, souillée par la couleur des petits fruits rouges pour toujours. Tu es incroyablement belle sans bouger, mais, si c'est possible, tu l'es encore plus quand tu bouges, prête à bondir, Pantalaimon sous sa forme de chat sauvage, une contusion sur ta joue et le feu dans tes yeux. Tu es belle même quand tu es arrachée à Pantalaimon, tu es belle même quand ton âme est déchirée sans que tu puisses la retenir. Et en dehors de ta beauté physique, il y a la beauté de tes mouvements, la manière dont tu enlèves les cheveux devant tes yeux d'une geste rapide, la façon dont l'aléthiomètre illumine ton visage.

Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir dans les cheveux d'une fille au café du coin, dans les yeux d'un enfant qui prend un animal en peluche, dans la position des sculptures au musée d'art. Je ne peux plus supporter d'éviter les lectures sur la mythologie au collège, effrayé qu'ils puissent parler d'une Lyre, comment la vue d'un Coca-cola me fait sentir comme si mon cœur était arraché de ma poitrine, comment l'odeur d'une omelette m'oblige à retenir mes larmes. Je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne peux supporter de passer ma vie à prier pour quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais.

Alors je me marie. Elle s'appelle Kamara, et elle est complètement à l'opposé de toi. Je l'épouse car il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse vous comparer, vous êtes si différentes. Est-ce que je l'aime? Peut-être. Elle est douce et gentille, joyeuse et timide. L'ironie de la chose, je crois que vous vous seriez bien entendues toutes les deux. Tout va bien avec elle. Mais comment puis-je l'aimer avec un cœur qui est dédié à une autre? Tu me retiens, et je t'aime. Je n'arrêterai jamais.

Je me demande comment tu vas. As-tu un mari? Est-ce qu'il t'aime autant que je t'aime? Non, c'est impossible. Mais j'espère qu'il t'aime, qu'il t'accorde la valeur que tu mérites. J'espère qu'il croit que le monde tourne autour de toi, que le soleil se lève et se couche dans tes cheveux fauve.

J'ai besoin de ta permission, Lyra. J'ai besoin d'un signe de toi qui me dit que j'ai le droit d'aimer à nouveau. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses partir, j'ai besoin de me libérer. J'ai besoin de ta permission pour donner mon cœur à nouveau. Je ne peux pas vivre à mi-chemin entre nos deux mondes.

Je t'aime,

Will


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Flipping Letter**

Je suis là, à écrire une autre lettre. Pas parce que tu la verras un jour. Je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment. J'aime penser à toi quand tu avais treize ans, tes cheveux captant le soleil et tombant sur ton visage pâle, assise sur le banc dans ton Oxford, Pantalaimon enroulé à tes côtés.

Bien sûr, ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça tous les jours. Non, il y a des jours où tu es malade, ou préoccupée. Peut-être as-tu eu le cœur brisé, ou attrapé un rhume. Mais je pense à toi, mais je pense pas à tous les beaux moments que nous avons eus. Et bien, je le fais, évidemment. Je sens encore le goût de ce fruit. Mais les moments dont je me souviens le plus sont ceux où nous étions vulnérables. Comment tu montrais un peu de fragilité, différente de la dure et robuste Lyra que je connaissais. L'instant où tu étais arrachée à Pantalaimon, quand perdre une partie de toi-même t'as fait gagner une partie de moi – nous a fait gagner une partie de l'autre.

Tu sais que j'ai une femme maintenant. Kamara. Je te l'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre. Bien sûr, la lettre n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'à toi, mais je crois que d'une certaine façon nous sommes connectés. Il me semble impossible de vivre quelque chose comme ça – d'aimer quelqu'un autant – et ne pas être capable de lire dans tes pensées, sentir tes mouvements.

De toute façon, comme je disais – je suis marié à présent. Et j'ai un enfant. J'ai manqué notre rendez-vous l'an passé, sur le banc au solstice d'été, car ma femme – que j'aime tellement, plus que personne dans _mon_ monde – était en train d'accoucher. Elle est belle, notre fille. Elle a des cheveux foncé qui pointent dans toutes les directions de manière indisciplinée, d'énormes yeux foncé et une peau très pâle. Elle est éblouissante. Kamara et moi avons eu une petite dispute pour trouver son nom, mais à la fin j'ai gagné. Lyra. _Lyra Parry_. Et elle est belle, notre Lyra. Je ne sais pas si j'ai autant aimé quelqu'un depuis la dernière Lyra. Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée après moi pour avoir manqué notre rendez-vous. Je n'aime pas penser à toi qui t'ennuyant de moi.

Mais tout ceci est inutile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, il est trois heures du matin et je viens de me réveiller avec le bébé, et maintenant elle dort, mais je ne peux pas dormir et je suis tellement fatigué…

Lyra, j'ai rêvé à toi. Je n'ai jamais rêvé à toi avant, tu sais. L'année après que nous nous soyons quitté dans le monde des mulefas, je n'ai pas rêvé. Pas un seul, ni sur toi ni sur quoi que ce soit. Je crois que mon cerveau s'est éteint, jusqu'à ce que je commence à guérir, car si j'avais rêvé à toi je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre, je ne pouvais pas te voir dans mon sommeil comme je te voyais lorsque je me réveillais. Alors je ne rêvais pas. Mais cette nuit j'ai rêvé à toi, je m'en souviens clairement. Tu étais debout dans le monde des mulefas et tu étais une adulte. Peut-être que je faisais seulement t'imaginer en adulte, mais peu importe, tu étais aussi belle que lorsque tu avais 13 ans, si ce n'est pas plus. Tu étais debout sous un arbre à cosse, et tu ne me regardais pas directement, tu regardais par terre, et Pantalaimon était enroulé près de toi. Je suis resté pour te regarder un moment, comme si toi et Pan n'étiez qu'un joli dessin. Je m'abreuvais de ta beauté, m'abreuvais tel un divin breuvage d'être à nouveau avec toi. Tu es restée assise un moment, sous cet arbre, et tu m'as regardé. Tu souriais doucement, pas du tout surprise de me voir, même si tu ne m'avais pas vu depuis tellement d'années. J'ai réalisé que tu tenais quelque chose dans ta main, quelque chose de doux, et je ne pouvais pas voir ce que c'était. J'ai tendu le cou, comme pour voir, et tu me l'as tendu. Quand j'ai vu ce que c'était, j'étais frappé. Je crois que voir ce petit fruit rouge m'a ramené en arrière, car tu as tendu vers moi ta petite main pâle pour me retenir et juste avant que tu me touche, juste avant que tu touches mon épaule pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, _si longtemps_, je me suis réveillé, le goût de ce fruit sur mes lèvres, et cette belle image disparut de ma vue.

C'est les pleurs du bébé qui m'ont réveillés. Et peut-être était-ce mieux, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Car je crois que si tu m'avais touché, si tu avais mis ta belle main douce sur mon épaule pour me retenir, même dans un rêve, je n'aurais jamais, jamais été capable de vivre à nouveau dans la réalité. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à rester dans les rêves, vivre dans les souvenirs.

Je me demande si tu rêve à moi parfois. J'espère que non, je détesterais de faire sentir la douleur que j'ai sentie cette nuit quand j'ai vu le petit fruit rouge, et quand j'ai vu la belle main qui était tendue vers moi pour me le donner.

Je t'aime (je n'arrêterais jamais),

Will


End file.
